


A Matter of Space

by wordslinger



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: Her head was heavy on his shoulder and – as per usual – Jellal did not get much reading done.





	A Matter of Space

For Namiiswan based on [[this]](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150470165287/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-loves-having-their) prompt.

* * *

 

He inched closer to the edge of the couch when the shower water shut off. Preparation was key. If the spot beside him was open when she arrived he could more easily control where she ended up and thus achieve a more desirable end. The couch was actually much too big for the apartment and, according to Kagura, made the living room look more like a pillow room in a hookah bar than anything else. Jellal neither agreed nor disagreed. Erza would worm her way next to him regardless of furniture size so any extra room was appreciated – pillow room aesthetic or not.

As expected, Erza fell perfectly into the space between him and the back of the couch. Her damp hair clung to the microfiber and wasted no time soaking through the shoulder of his t-shirt.

“Did you have a nice run?” Jellal asked, already curling a strand of red around one finger. It was a learned thing. A habit. He didn't even think about it anymore.

“It's too humid for this time of year,” she muttered. “I wish it would snow.”

“It's October.”

“So? Snow is my favorite.”

“You're _my_ favorite.”

Erza laughed softly and worked her arm around the small of his back. “Stop flirting and read your book, nerd.”

Her head was heavy on his shoulder and – as per usual – Jellal did not get much reading done. Between the sedate nature of his favorite fidget and the lulling warmth of her body next to his, the book slipped from his fingers before even an hour had passed.

* * *

 

Kagura wasn't sure if she was more irritated by the overt display of affection that currently sprawled over the outrageously – and unnecessarily – large couch or the fact that she wasn't grossed out by it. This was her conditioning. A fate she'd have to accept until one day a ring appeared on her best friend's finger and Erza moved out to make babies with Jellal. Babies that Kagura would make sure understood how to select appropriately sized furniture for a room.

With a harassed sigh she flung the draped blanket off the back of sofa haphazardly and did not wait around to make sure they were covered.

“Disgusting,” she muttered.


End file.
